Existing containers for food items are unsatisfactory in that they do not completely seal the food items from ingress of contaminants, do not allow the user to dispense food items directly into the mouth, are not of a size and shape as to be easily portable in a purse, bag or cup holder. Existing food containers often do not offer more than one separate compartments for storing and dispensing two or more distinct food items. Existing snack containers do not allow for portioning when dispensing and eating from the containers. Most prior art containers require the use of two hands or multiple digits to operate (i.e. to open and close the container). The present invention addresses each of these shortcomings and presents an improved solution.